The Fictionatrix: superheroes and Shenanigans
by Sonnie Celanna
Summary: in one universe, Ten year old Benjamin Tennyson received the Omnitrix at ten years of age, an incredible device allowing him to turn into ten aliens. This is not that universe, in this universe a nerdy girl named Sonnie picks up her realities equivalent: The Fictionatrix, allowing her to transform into many fictional characters. She mostly uses it for fun.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a purely self-gratifying story and as such, has things people probably won't like. The main character is a self-insert to the point of sharing my name, the "Omnitrix " has been completely changed from mythos to design to function and this story is using ideas from across multiple media. I won't pretend this is for anyone other than me and a friend but if you still wish to join us regardless, well then I hope you can find as much enjoyment in it as us. And for the otger places you might see this in, yeah thats just because one of the transformations is from that media.**

* * *

Sonnie, A white girl with brown chin length hair yawned as she finished sending a text to her friend. She looked around the room she was in, it was messy yet sparse, a notebook of ideas open at her bedside table.

She sighed as she read it over, they were business ideas and she had no idea how she was going to get the money to ever go through with them, she didn't want to risk taking out a loan and she wasn't confident she had any good enough stories to sell enough to fund them.

Hell, if she sold enough books to buy a small house she'd be happy. A buzzing from her phone alerted her to a response from her friend.

Rose: No problem sweetie. I'll watch another episode of MHA tomorrow . ^-^, imma sleep now. Love ya!

Sonnie smiled and typed a quick reply. Then it morphed into a frown as she looked at her friends list. A sigh escaped her as she realized, not for the first time, that almost none of her friends lived in the same country as her.

'Maybe that would change if you actually got your butt out of this bed once in a while.' Her brain so helpfully supplied and she groaned as she got out of the comfy heaven that was known as a mattress.

Grabbing some clothes from a nearby drawer, she got changed into a blue blouse and black skirt before stepping out and heading for the kitchen. Opening the fridge, she rummaged until she found what she wanted.

A nice cold doctor pepper. Opening the tab and downing the contents she considered what she was going to do today. And by what to do, she meant what video game she was going to waste her time playing.

"Sonnie?" An elderly woman called out and the girl turned around to see her grandmother walk into the small kitchen, a tired expression on her face. The teenager didn't answer aloud but raised her can of juice to signify she heard her. "I know you don't like going out in public but we're out of toilet paper and i'm feeling way too tired to go up that hill right now."

The girl sighed, downing the last of the can and throwing it into the nearby bin. Her grandmothers house was not on a hill itself but the shops nearby were and it was particularly steep so sometimes someone who struggled physically like her gran couldn't navigate it on particularly bad days. "Do you have money for me to use? Cause I definitely don't."

The woman disappeared out the door and the girl followed, to see the woman fiddling with her purse, pulling out a ten pound note. "Here, get some milk and bread as well please."

"Alright, be back in a couple minutes. Love you." She said as she turned, grabbing her black hoodie and headphones. Setting the Brooklyn nine-mine theme on repeat in her playlist she ran off to the door

"Love you too. Be carful. You know what's place is like for idiots thinking -"

"That will be £6.89 please." The cashier asked and the girl provided him with her money, telling him to round it up to the seven before grabbing her stuff and leaving.

The cold air hit her face and she grumbled slightly, the weather was nice looking, sunny with no clouds however the actual temperature was quite cold and ahe hated it.

Taking her headphones off for a moment to re-adjust them she went to do a quick once over of what she bought, making sure she hadn't forgotten anything when she heard a soft bang from behind her. 'What the…'

Turning in confusion, she looked around and saw nothing. Walking forward she listened out to see if she heard it again and another bang rang out, coming from the nearby alley. Walking towards it she looked for the source, confused when a water drop fell in front of her, landing on the garbage bin creating yet another bang. A part of her had worried she would have walked in on an assault or something.

Sighing and rolling her eyes, she turned to leave when a much louder bang resounded behind her causing her to drop her bag and jump in surprise. Whipping around she took in the scene again and too her surprise so something on the ground that most certainly hadn't been there before.

A black briefcase, that had smashed open on landing lay before her, something lodged in the black cushion-like fabric inside. "What the hell?!"

Looking up, the only direction the case could come from she saw a helicopter flying past. 'Did they drop this? What even is it?...well, one way to find out.'

Bending over and picking up the case, the brown eyed girl inspected the outside first and when she saw nothing interesting she looked on the inside with her curiosity peaked. To her surprise, despite the amount of space the actual contents was pretty small, it was nothing more than a watch.

Taking it out, she inspected it and her confusion grew. The watch had a light blue and white pattern design, with a square face and on one side of the strap, an unnecessarily large looking block for some reason.

Not understanding the point of the such a design feature, she put it to her wrist to see if she could figure it out when the screen suddenly glowed blue and the wrist straps wrapped itself forcibly onto her wrist. Her eyes went wide and she started shaking her arm. "HEY WHAT THE-GET OFF, OFF!"

Despite her wild flailing that would undoubtedly make her look like a mad woman to any passersby's, the odd device wouldn't budge. Growling, the girl turned her arm and inspected the watch, looking for a release. She noticed a button on the side, small and inconspicuous. 'is that it? Might as well try…'

The button slid in easy enough and the screen lit up into a softer blue but nothing else happened, making the girl sigh in frustration. "Guess that wasn't i-OW!"

A sudden sharp pain, or more accurately three sharp pains shot through her wrist. Turning her wrist around to show the back she saw the block had shot out three small spikes that had jammed into her, a small speck of blood visible on one of the spikes. 'Did…did a watch just fucking stab me?! What the actual hell?!'

Turning it back around she looked at the front screen which continued to glow and noticed a humanoid like silhouette was now on the display, which then suddenly popped up. "Wha….ok, I am finding that helicopter, I'm going to educate them about what a damn watch is then I AM GOING TO KILL THEM FOR THIS. AGHH!"

The girl grunted out in frustration and turned. If it wasn't coming off here then she'd get someone out to look at it, now that it had stabbed her (seriously, the hell? Blood wasn't necessary for time telling last she checked) she wasn't eager to risk making it attack her body more.

She turned to walk away and her thought collided with the bag she had entirely forgotten she had set down and fell forward, the watch's display smashing in too the ground and getting pushed back into its case.

The girl looked up and her eyes went wide, the pain in her nose going unnoticed as she saw a blue light traveling out from the watch. "ok what the fu-"

Then everything went black.

~~In the chopper~~

"Simmons you absolute ijit! What hell is with your butter fingers?!" A elderly man with grey hair and blue eyes in a military outfit shouted at a blonde haired teen in a lab coat. Two other men wearing similar outfits as the blonde were also galring at him. "That was our country's ultimate weapon and YOU DROPPED IT OUT THE DOOR?! YOU'RE GOING TO BE IN SERIOUS TROUBLE FOR THIS, YOU KNOB JOCKEY."

The man continued to throw various slurs and insults as he yelled, never noticing that the man he was berating was not actually looking at him but at his phone.

T: S, there's a problem. The drop off hasn't gone as planned. Might need to clean up a body soon.

Simmons only had one thought. 'Shit.'


	2. Chapter 2

"Ugh my head…no wait…. make that my everything…." Sonnie groaned as she looked up to see she was still in the alley. Not much time seemed to have passed but something felt…off. Why did her head hurt so much? 'What happened?'

"Excuse me, miss. You ok?" A masculine voice asked and she looked up to see a tall man with brown hair and green eyes, holding out a helping hand. Cautiously she placed her own hand in in his and let him pull her to her feet, trying to ignore the ever increasing throb in her head.

Then she noticed something seriously wrong.

Her hand had black skin, instead of her pasty white. "What the?!"

"Something the matter?" The man asked, hand still in hers with the other conspicuously behind his back. When the girl didn't respond, too absolutely befuddled to form a coherent response his face morphed into a frown. "I guess transformation is a pretty big shock. Least it will make this easy-"

'Wait, what?!'

The drilling noises in her head increased to the point of being unbearable yet her perception seemed to increase despite it, seeing the stranger pull out a knife from their back and swinging it at her.

Her body, which she hadn't even realized was shorter than before, seemed to take over, moving on instinct. Her feet left the ground as she leapt into the air, flipping around and land on the wall. Her eyes widened, and she braced expecting gravity to take over and smash her into the ground.

However that didn't happen, instead she opened her eyes to see she had remained on the wall, with the man who had tried to attack her looking very annoyed. 'What the actual- Wait, he mentioned transformations…'

"Well, at least now I can be sure the fall didn't affect the most important functions." He grumbled as he glared up at her. "Come on, you're not going to stay up their forever, let's just get this over with now."

"You underestimate my stubbornness. You said something about transforming, explain. What the hell is going on?" She demanded. He clearly knew something about the watch on her wrist. Her eyes wandered to where it should be and her eyes widened in surprise seeing it wasn't there, instead in its place was an odd small mechanical device with a pressure switch in her palm."Wait, where's…"

"The watch?" The man asked, and his tone became one of annoyance. "You know, I like to think I'm at least fair, if not an amazing person and it would be pretty unfair to kill you before you know what's going on."

'Kill me?!'

"You're wearing a conspiracy theorist's wet dream of a creation." The man explained and Sonnie felt her face contort into one of disgust. 'Gross.' "The watch itself has moved on your body to somewhere safer for your….current form. It's a government funded project, a device with various fictional characters stored inside."  
"Woah, woah, woah. Wait, you're saying i'm a fictional character?!" She asked and in her shock lost her grip on the wall, falling into the ground. "Oww…"

"Well, not for much longer!" The man said, rushing forward with his knife in hand. The drilling sensation in her head returned and her body responded by itself, rolling out the way of the first strike.

Jumping to her feet, she narrowly dodged another swing from her attacker. Her hands felt numb and bloated for a second as she threw a punch at him, and to her surprise when it connected he flew into the wall behind him from the force.

"Ahh you….fuck that hurt…" The stranger slowly began to get up, groaning. Looking down at her hands, Sonnie had a realization. 'Wait a second, super strength, drilling in my head before danger, wall crawling- oh fucking hell, no way.' "I'm going to get that damn wa-MMPFH."

"So that's it then…" Sonnie muttered, looking down at the device in her wrist which had fired off a web like substance, jamming the mans mouth closed. "I'm some version of spider-man. When was there a black spider-woman though? I don't remember that…"

The man glared as he threw the knife at her, and she dropped down out the way. As she was distracted dodging however the brunette charged, grabbing her and ramming them both into the wall behind her.

He dropped to the floor moving for the knife while she was distracted by the pain but before he could grab it she recovered, using her web-shooters to stick him into the ground. "Well, guess I stuck it to you!"

The man groaned from his spot on the floor.

"Yeah I'm disappointed in myself as well for that. You….stick around, I don't know what to do with you now." The girl said as she turned and saw her groceries and phone still on the floor.

Grabbing her mobile device, she turned it on and was relieved to see that only five minutes had passed, so her black out had been temporary. She could get back home without worrying her gra- oh wait, right, she was now a short black woman. How did she forget that?!

Turning back around with her items in hand, she leaned down and lifted the thugs head off the floor, where he glared at her. She reached out and tore the webbing off his mouth. "Seeing as your my only source of info right now, hlw exactly do I turn back?"

"Oh, worried?" He bit out bitterly and the girl rolled her eyes. "Figure it out for yourself, I don't know. Try jumping off a bridge."

"Yeah, thanks for the help….jackass." She sighed as she stood and left. Someone would find him eventually, honestly she was surprised no one had rushed in yet.

She took a moment to think about her situation, finger to her chin. She couldn't just go home like this, claiming to be…well her, there was no way her gran would believe her. The same logic applied for everyone, the best thing she could think to do was find somewhere away from everyone else and try to figure this out by herself.

Mind made up she turned to see how high the buildings in this alley were, they were no skyscrapers but were still quite tall. Taking a moment to prepare herself she lifted her arms. "Ok…Spidey could do this and now your…a version of him so….Just go for it."

She pressed her fingers against her palms and the webs shout out, attaching near the top of the roof. Taking a breath to steady herself, she took a moment to plot out her next move in her head.

Then she took off, running right at the wall, both web lines still in hand when she leapt, her enhanced agility carrying her up half the building easily already. Her feet landed on wall, and she used her webs to support herself as she climbed towards the top.

When she finally crawled on to the roof, scaring away a few pigeons in the process, she checked to make sure she still had everything before going to the other edge of the building.

Not to far away she could see her gran's house and she sighed. She needed to figure this out fast before she gave that woman a heart attack. She sat down on the roof and let out a sigh.

'Ok, so to recap, a mysterious watch fell out the sky, stuck itself to me and refused to come off, turned me into spider-woman and then some random dude who was probably part of the reason it was here tried to kill me and take it. When the fuck did my life become a walking cartoon, seriously!'

Closing her eyes and massaging her temple, she felt around her body to see if she could find the watch. Finally she felt and odd bump on her back that shouldn't of been there as far as she know and it seemed the strap had disappeared.  
"Well, on the bright side, at least I already know what I can do like this…" the girl thought aloud as she watched some people walk by. "I just hope I change back soon, I-"

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BWOO.

A red light engulfed the girl from her back and once more things went black.

Then her eyes opened up again and she felt, normal. Slowly standing she looked down to see her hand was white once more and had no device attached. Quickly grabbing her phone, she opened her front camera and was relieved when the display showed her normal form again.

She lifted her wrist and saw the watch was there once more. Instead of displaying a blue screen as before it now had a red light instead. "So you're a government weapon or whatever…Yeah, the creep was right….conspiracy theorists would have a field day with you. Now how am I going to get down from here?"

Ok, so maybe coming up on a roof wasn't the best idea.

The sun was starting to set as the brown haired girl sat atop a fan on the roof, watching a random video she had saved to her phone. She had looked around but had found no safe way down, there was no roof access on the buildings and the drop wasn't something she could survive.

She had even tried the watch again, however it refused to activate while the lights were red and thus she couldn't go back to spider-woman form and just hope there was a timer.

She was honestly starting to give up and considering calling the police despite her being sure she'd probably be arrested for trespassing or something seeing as no one should really have been up there when the watch suddenly spring to life.

The top popped up like before and a silhouette appeared in the display. It was the same silhouette as before, however this time the girl noticed the spider like silhouette beside it. On the side of the watch's pop-up display was a small dial. 'I shouldn't….you already know what it does…just pick spidey, get down and time out again…but who else could be in here?'

She knew she should really just use the one she already had an idea about but her curiosity got the better of her and she turned the dial. Another silhouette appeared, also humanoid but with much bushier hair, the extra silhouette at the side showing what, as far as Sonnie could tell, was a crooked stick.

Continuing to scroll most of the silhouettes all seemed similar, and the extra ones were what she presumed to be the indicator of what they were from or a hint to their 'powers'.

A ball with a star.  
A lightning bolt.  
A hammer.  
A hair? That one was confusing.

Eventually she stopped when she came across a silhouette that most certainly wasn't human. It looked shorter, with skinny arms and legs, it had three spikes on the back of its head at least and its extra silhouette was some kind of diamond. Something about it seemed similar yet she couldn't tell what exactly it was.

Before she could scroll to whoever was next, a loud bang from below caught her attention and drew her to the edge of the building. Looking down below she saw a man running away, a mask over his face and a knife in hand, as well as a bag that seemed to be filled with money. 'What is going on today?! Seriously, with all the crime here this tow needs a…super…hero…or something….'

"Oh dammit! Please be someone good!" She said as she slammed her hand into the display and blue light engulfed her. She didn't black out this time, and instead felt her body shrink and change, parts contorting and shifting. Take a quick look at the display on her phone her now red eyes widened.

She was no longer human which she had expected but of all the things she had turned into she was surprised to see an anthropomorphic black hedgehog with long quills and black and red fur staring back. She had the watch's display on her shoulder. At least this transformation, she knew exactly who it was even if it wasn't quite as it should be. "Shadow?"

"Get back here!" A voice of the store owner below shouted and she was brought back into the moment. 'Gawk later, fight crime now. Lets see, if he's exactly as the games then…'

She turned and moved to get her stuff, and suddenly she was beside them in an instant, feeling the rush of wind pass her fast. She smirked as she slung the bag around her furless shoulder and ran towards the edge of the building, leaping off. 'Alright, super speed! And can survive massive drops which means this…'

Her shoes landed on the floor and the few people around all shouted out in shock and surprise at her arrival. "Hey you! Get back here!"

And she was off, to the other people's eyes becoming nothing more than an black and red blur, catching up with the thief in no time and stopping in front of him. He dropped his bag of stolen money in shock, and he pointed his knife forward in a daze. "What in the hell…."

"It's a long story, and honestly i'm still getting used to it myself. Now look, my day has been weird and stressful enough so lets not do this? Return the money tight now and i'll let you-HEY!"

The man had stopped listening and thrown his knife at her, which haf been embarrassingly easy to avoid. 'Why is everyone's instincts to throw away their weapon?'

The man turned to run away and went for the bag, but a spear of energy flew between his hand and the bag. A second later a skinny yet deceptively powerful leg smashed into his stomach knocking him over.

"You brought that on yourself." She said as she picked up the bag and rushed back to the store owner, who still looked confused. She dropped the bag in front of him and backed up a bit however his eyes never moved from her form. "Here you go, sir."

"T-thank you…..who…are you?!" He asked and the human turned hedgehog smirked as she scratched her head. 'Not exactly an easy question…'

"Well, for now, I think i'm just a helping hand passing through." She said as she turned and ran away, heading for home. It took a couple of seconds but she reached her grans house, leaping over the fence into the garden and hiding in the storage space under the steps.

It took a couple minutes, which she spent scrolling through her phone, finishing her video but eventually the watch started making noise once more.

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BWOO.

The transformation back felt weird yet not painful, which was just fine for the girl as she looked at her regular form again. Her eyes wandered over the watch and she thanked whoever made it that they included a timer.

She made her way up the steps as her thoughts wandered and she traced her finger over the now red and white device. 'Maybe having this thing could actually be pretty fun…'


	3. Chapter 3

"Why were you gone long?" Sonnie's grandmother asked with a quirked brow once the girl had finally returned. She failed to notice the younger girls sleeves were worn much lower than before. "I was about to call your mum, it doesn't take that long to get bread and milk."

'Crap. Can't tell her about the watch yet, not while I barely understand it. Think of something.'

"There was…Oh! there was a game being held by the shop just one over from the one I went to. It was free to take part in and I got this." She said, pulling up her sleeve and showing the watch. "I just kinda…lost track of time. Sorry."

"Well, as long as it was just an accident." The older woman sighed as she opened the fridge, pulling out a can of Coca Cola which she gave to the brunette while taking the grocery bag from her. " There's no more Dr. Peppers, sorry."

"It's fine." The younger girl said as she turned and headed for her room, a satisfied smile on her face. 'Yes! Got an excuse for being late and having a new weird watch.'

She opened the tab on the can as she closed her bedroom door behind her, sitting on the edge of her bed and shifting her nightstand around to work as a table. Opening the cupboard underneath she pulled out a black notepad and pen, putting them on top.

'Ok, government super weapon, stuck to my wrist. Better keep track of what I've been told just in case…and maybe then see what else is hidden in this thing.'

* * *

Simmons looked down at his accomplice in shock, seeing the webbing holding the man to the ground. "T?"

"Don't just stand there, you moron! Get me out!" The brown haired man barked and the shorter od the two set to work, pulling apart the sticky substance. He felt a lot of it clinging to his hands and he hoped to god it would wash out.

Once the brunette was finally free, he grabbed the blonde by his shirt, pulling him closer and glaring. "Hey, what gives?!"

"I have good news, bad news and for you, very bad news." 'T' said, his tone low and threatening. "I found our asset, it landed in the intended spot. The bad news is someone else, a teenager to make matters worse, got their paws on it and when I tried to retrieve it, they adapted to it quick. Too quick."

"W-well s-sir….It m-makes sense." Simmons trembled in the taller mans grasp, something about the anger in the glare seeming to freeze him solid. "It's a-a weapon which changes the u-users physical form. If in danger when its activated, the fail safes k-kick in, making the user n-naturally apt in that form d-despite their previous lack of e-experience. From n-now on, this girl t-that took it will be able to use that first form as if it were her o-own."

The grip tightened and the assistant paled. "So not only is she got my watch, she gets a cheat to make her skilled with it?!"

"N-not exactly. It's j-just the first form she used that has that advantage. The r-rest should be normal, the only ones she is l-likely to have a similar level of skill are simply those s-she would have worked well with regardless of any outside input." Simmons explained, and the grip started to loosen. "A-as it is, she is likely to be clumsy at first with any other new form she accesses. O-our main problem is whether she does transform again or not, without her doing so it will be difficult to track her."

'T' let out a small snarl as his grip loosened completely and let Simmons go. Then his eyes lit up as he recalled something he had just barely heard from a passer-by. "The watch you dropped, it wouldn't happen to have a black hedgehog in its database would it?"

"In the Titan Alpha? Yes actually. Shadow, a favorite of my son's from a video game series. He was the first proper non-human considered for the Alpha at my suggestion." The blonde explained and the taller mans smile returned.

"Then we're in luck, she used it again. Literally around the corner from here as well." 'T' turned to the assistant and his grin grew wider yet more intimidating. "Listen very carefully for your sake, this is what we're going to do. Your going to return to your bosses, you'll tell them you found signs of use and show them the webbing here as well as tell them about the hedgehog people claim have seen and your bosses can do the dirty work for us from there, finding the brat."

"Wait, but what will we do then? Especially once she's found?"

"We both know what I need now that you have messed up this first delivery." 'T' said as he turned and began to walk away. "The prototype or your head, soon enough one of these things will be in my possession Simmons. For your sake, you better make sure it's the former."

* * *

_The 'Watch' – Actual name, Unknown. Alias, The Fictionatrix_

_At the time of writing, I don't know much about the watch. From what I could gleam from an attacker who had prior knowledge of it, it is apparently a government created super weapon and its actual function is to transform the wearer into one of several fictional characters (Of whom I may list later)._

_Sounds crazy. I certainly FEEL crazy._

_It appears to have a database or 'matrix' if you will of roughly twenty different people (so long as I haven't miscounted.) This 'Fictional Character Matrix' has lead me to dub the watch the 'Fictionatrix' for now (I am bad at naming things, I know.)_

_I have experienced two transformations so far, and once we are late into the night when it should be easier to hide, I plan to try to access more of them._

_I was conflicted on this decision. This is a highly dangerous weapon, i've seen first hand what two transformations are capable of already and it already puts whoever is wearing it above any regular human. If there are even more powerful characters inside then this could be a weapon as feared as a nuclear bomb and to misuse it could cause catastrophe._

_Yet, That's also why I HAVE decided to go. I don't know if any more of these exist, it's certainly the only one i'm aware of and that worries me. If the government here were the only ones to develop such a device then i'm not keen to return it._

_Even if for now, those in charge refuse to use it, I am not excited to see what happens when even one rogue politician or the like starts to use it. It could easily lead to a dictatorship._

_Unlikely? Maybe. But even so, I would say even a young child with lower than average mental capacity would be better than the government, so I'm in no rush to slide this thing off anymore._

_If there are others…..I'll cross that bridge when I come to it._

_All of this aside, right now, I physically can't remove it. If it isn't leaving then at least in the meantime, I can work out how to use it. I already helped people once, maybe I can do it again._

_And it was fun. I'll admit to that slightly selfish motivation._

Sonnie read the page over once more, making a mental note to encrypt it and cover the paper trail later. Putting it back in her pocket for now she looked around the park she had snuck into.

It was two in the morning, and she really hoped her gran would stay asleep. No one else was around this area thankfully and it was too dark for anyone on the streets to see. A part of her was nervous, she never sneaked out like this before and she wasn't sure if it was trespassing to be here at this time (She guessed it probably was, considering the gate had been closed.).

Still, the situation kind of demanded it. Looking down at the watch, she could still make out the display clearly enough thanks to the dim glow. Preparing her self she twisted the display a few times and set her hand on top. "Well, lets see who's next."

The display went in and a blue light once more engulfed the girl. Her left side warmed up and her right side went numb from the cold as she grew slightly taller. She could actually see the watches display over her chest on the right side.

Her hair was long and she could see it was two different colors, one side white and the other red. She felt a small smirk on her face as she reached for her phone, even without the camera she could guess who she was but to make sure she still opened the app.

A girl with red and white hair and a red burn over the left side looked back. "Todoroki. Guess that means the gender changed to fit with the user then. Can't believe it focuses on identity over biology."

Then it hit her, her eyes widened and she slammed a cold hand against her head. 'Spidey-woman was Morales! Dammit, I wish I figured that out in the fight, could of just shocked that guy.'

Shaking her head she looked down at her hands. 'Half hot, half cold. Should probably stick to the ice for now, don't want to start a fire.'

Looking around she saw a perfect target, a left over metal pole from a removed sign. She slammed her foot into the ground and ice spouted forth, covering the distance in seconds and encasing the metal in ice.

"Cool." She smirked as she admired the handiwork. She went to walk forward to inspect the pole when her back foot tripped on something and her front fell onto the ice, immediately slipping out from under her and sending her to the ground.

'Owww….'

Slowly she lifted herself up and looked back, seeing she had tripped on nothing. Sighing she stood up and continued on her way. The ice reflected her new form back, the metal inside completely covered. Looking at the grass underneath she set her cold hand down and spread out a blanket of ice on the grass before she tried what she had in mind next.

She set her left hand on the pole and resisted the urge to pull away despite how cold it was. Focusing she felt her hand get warmer and warmer until water started to drip.

She looked around to make sure no one would hear what she said next. "I know i'm hot but keep it in your pants."

…..

"Yeah, I hate myself." She shook her head as she finished melting the ice into a puddle. Looking down she saw the ice blanket was still there and so she could try out a little bit of her fire side.

Holding out her left hand she concentrated, it took a couple of moments, where her hand sparked and died out a few times, but eventually a flame burst out of her hand and remain there. 'Awesome! An actual fireball. Actually, that's an idea…'

She turned and set her foot on the ground, creating a target made of ice. Smirking, she threw the fireball and hit the side of the target, melting it. 'Yeah, that works.'

* * *

Five minutes later, and this section of the park had multiple melting ice targets all around, with a tired red and white haired girl among it all, panting.

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BWOO.

"Oh man, went a little overboard…" The once more normal girl said as she sat down. "At least I can rest until the watch recharges."

"Ready…."

Her eyes shot open as she turned around, various clicking noises ringing out.

"Fire."


	4. Chapter 4

"Fire."

The girl's eyes widened as she heard that and a second later the dark night lit up with hundreds of yellow lights. Just barely, the brunette managed to jump out the way and roll behind one of the few ice targets still standing.

"What the hell?!" She said as the bullets continued to fly and she hoped against hope her cover would hold. "Never heard of asking before?!"

Looking down she saw the red glow of the watch, stopping her from being able to use it again. Growling slightly she stayed put as she tried to figure out what to do. 'Where the hell did they even get guns from in the U.K.?!'

Crack.

Splits formed across the ice acting as her cover.

'Shit. Think of something. Need a few minutes, got to stall…'

"WAIT! GIVE ME A CHANCE!" She screamed out as loud as she could, the fire continued for a moment before a voice rang out.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE!" The leader of her attackers shouted out and the hail of bullets ended. "Get out here quick, before I change my mind."

"Ok, I'm coming out! Don't shoot, I have something to say!" She said as she slowly walked out with her hands up, in perfect view for her to know exactly when the watch would be charged.

The man at front, hands behind his back had grey hair and blue eyes hardened into a glare, as well as a very typical looking military outfit that left Sonnie unimpressed. "Speak."

"You want this right? The watch?" She asked as she shaked her wrist a little to indicate it. The man nodded and she sighed. "Ok, one, shooting me? Seriously? Are you TRYING to start a controversy, General Douchebag?"

The guns were readied once more and she paled. Her heart beating too fast, right in her ear. "It's Cooper. MEN, FI-!"

"Wait! More importantly, even if you get it off me, which you could of just asked by the way, there is another guy who already attacked me for it." She explained and the elderly man's eyebrow quirked up. "He clearly knows what it is and I'm pretty sure he isn't on your payroll. If it's still on me, he'll probably come after me and you can catch him."

'Come on, come on, charge!'

"Well, that's an interesting story. Perhaps you're right, maybe you would be useful for luring him. This explains Simmons as well…" The man muttered as he placed a hand to his chin in thought. The girl just looked at him confused, the watch glowing red still. 'Who?' "…You make a good point."

"Thank yo-"

"But orders are orders. No one without permission can be left alive to know about the Titans." The man said as he raised his hand into the sky. Sonnie felt her face go pale as her eyes widened. "RESUME FIRE."

To the girl, the world seemed to slow down as all around the light of gunfire lit up the park, all about to kill her.

And as the yellow light of incoming death came, so did the blue of her wrist-mounted savior. Her hand moved as soon as she saw it, feeling a bullet hit her shoulder as she slammed the dial on the watch down. "AHH-"

* * *

Blue light engulfed the park for but a moment, and the hail of bullets ceased once it dissipated, showing the girl who had stood there before had disappeared.

"What the hell?!" Cooper muttered as he looked at the spot where the corpse of his target should have been, riddled with bullet wounds. Growling, he looked around as he issued orders. "Spread out! Find that brat and bring her back, dead or alive. Preferably the former!"

BOOM!

"W-was that….lightning?" One of the soldiers around the man asked. Cooper turned to the solider with a quirked brow and a frown.

"Thunder, moron. Is that really relevant right now?" He asked in an annoyed tone. "Just hurry up and find he-!"

"SIR, LOOK OUT!"

The soldier rushed forward, throwing his gun out of his hands and pushing the older man back, before getting hit full force by a flying object. It was moving too fast for the general to tell what as the soldier was slammed forceful into the ground.

"What the hell…" The older man took a step back as the object raised into the air, and he could finally get a good look. It was… "A hammer?"

BOOM!

"Fucking hell!" He shouted as he stumbled backwards, a sudden bolt lightning just barely missing him and the hammer flew off towards the spot where the lightning struck.

"That's your warning shot!" A new voice spoke up as a woman with blonde hair metal armor similar to that of a Vikings slammed onto the ground in front of him, hammer in hand, leaving a crater upon her landing. "Speaking of, you better run before I decide to return the favor of this little wound."

The blonde woman pointed to her shoulder that looked perfectly fine to the general. The woman seemed to notice as well as her blue eyes went wide. "Huh…All right… yeah…. I officially love this watch."

"FIRE ALREADY DAMMIT!" The general ordered his men who all took aim. The blonde did not look impressed. She lifted her hammer into the air and I started to crackle as many little jolts of electricity channeled through it.

A smirk appeared on her face as the bullets rained down upon her. She started spinning the hammer around and spinning on her heels, picking up more speed than should have been possible, deflecting every bullet that came her way.

"Seriously? This is the best you got?" The girl asked as she stopped spinning the hammer, lifting it into the air and smashing it as hard as she could into the ground. A second later it was like an explosion went off, but one of pure electricity as the general felt his feet leave the ground from being knocked back before battering off the ground again. "Shocking what this watch makes me capable of….Yeah, I really need to stop talking at moments like this…"

"GET THE ALPHA AND KILL THAT BITCH!"

"You talk to your mother with that mouth Sargent jackass?" The blonde asked as she threw the hammer at the man who barely dodged it. "Let's get this over with already."

The hammer seemed to freeze in the air before turning and flying back, aiming at some of the soldiers still standing. They all focused on dodging, no longer shooting their weapons.

Cooper turned to the blonde woman, noticing the symbol of the watch on the back of her hand. Scowling he started moving forward but stopped when the girl turned to him with a smirk. "Behind you~"

The man immediately turned and just barely ducked in time as the hammer nearly took of his head. Looking around he saw almost all of his men on the ground, groaning, only one or two left standing. "And for my final trick, I think I'll try a little flight!"

"Wha-" Cooper turned as he reached into a holster on his leg, but before he could pull out his firearm the blonde made the motion of throwing the hammer once more, but this time didn't let go, flying forward with it.

As the hammer passed by the general once more, the blonde let go and rolled across the ground before him while the hammer flew off to take out his remaining men. Growling he aimed his gun at the transformed girl but before he could fire she turned and threw her arm out, a bolt of lightning surge forward and knocking him back onto the ground.

He slowly leaned up and realized his gun had slid away, the girl walked forward towards him as her hammer returned to her hand, the final of his men took out. The girl laughed lightly as she made her way towards him. "And that's what we call an electrifying performa-WOAH!"

As she was talking, her foot dug into the ground and she tripped, falling forward and nearly collapsing onto her face. Shaking her head she slowly stood back up. "Woah ok, note to self, Thor's got heavy feet."

'Did…we seriously lose to this idiot?'

"Anyways…" The girl said as she recovered and leaned over the general. "Let this be a lesson, hold onto your valuables, especially when they happen to be super-secret government projects. Two, try just talking and you won't have your ass handed to you next time. Oh and three, opening fire in a civilian area? Government on your side or not, you must've known that was a stupid idea if you got caught and you hear that?"

Not too far away sirens could be heard getting closer. Cooper just groaned.

"Man I never thought I'd be glad about those guys." The woman shook her head as she looked around. A few trees had fallen over, ice coated half the area they were in and there were small fires that had fortunately not spread. Flinching slightly the blonde turned and started spinning the hammer in her hand. "Yeah, I'm not staying for when I get in trouble for this. Come after me again and I won't hold back on the lighting strikes next time."

And with that the girl took off into the air with the hammer, flying away. Cooper growled as he set his head onto the ground. His chest burned from the miniature lightning strike but his pride hurt worse.


End file.
